What's wrong with Harry?
by allthingsmagical
Summary: This is set after the war. Harry along with other Gryffindors and certain Slytherins have returned for an eighth year. What is wrong with Harry? A question that a certain blond Slytherin is determined to find the answer to. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**_I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly.) It belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling._**

**_This story will only have a few chapters. Set after the war. The seventh years have returned for an eighth year._**

**_Warning 1: Characters will be a little ooc (Sorry if you don't like that) Warning 2: this will be malexmale. (Eventually.)_**

**_I have to thank Cathcer 1984 for her help with this story. You are amazing. Thank you soo much :D x_**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :)_**

* * *

><p>The great hall was in a buzz. The welcoming feast had just started, the first years had got sorted and everyone was just tucking into their dinner. Harry looked across the great hall and saw Malfoy eating whilst nodding to whatever Pansy was talking about. Looks like Malfoy came back for the eighth year as well.<p>

Harry was a bit nervous about coming back to Hogwarts. Not because of what happened only four months ago with the war, but because of what was wrong with him. Harry had spent a few weeks in a private hospital where they did test after test after test. They had assured Harry that he will get better and be just how he was again. How long it would take... he didn't know. They had offered him potions to take when he felt funny but he refused to take them. He went to the one person he could trust when it came to potions. Potions master Severus Snape. With Harry going back to Hogwarts along with Hermione and Ron. Harry had to let the Professors know what was wrong with him. He asked for Snape's help and was surprised when he told Harry that he would be glad to help him and to go to him for potions even if it was in the middle of the night.

The only people at Hogwarts who knew about Harry was the Professors and the Gryffindors from fifth year up, all sworn not to repeat what they had been told. Until Harry wanted everyone to know or until he was back to his old self again.

Draco felt eyes on him and looked across at the Gryffindor table and saw Harry looking at him. Draco did a nod of his head and continued to eat. Harry and Draco reached a silent understanding. He didn't insult Harry and Harry wouldn't insult him. The war was over. Being picky with each other was just not worth it anymore. They would nod if they caught each others eye or if they passed it would be a "Potter. Malfoy." and that's it.

Draco looked back up at Harry when he knew he turned away and watched someone as they were shouting Harry further down the table. Harry turned and looked at Ron who had nudged him, Harry, following Ron's gaze saw the seventh year Gryffindor who called out to him. He saw Harry laugh and answer him back before continuing his conversation with Hermione. _What? _Draco thought. _He obviously couldn't hear the seventh year lad shout him but he could hear what he was saying in order for him to laugh and answer back to him._ Draco knew that something was going on with Harry. He had seen Harry a few times before they went back to school and he was acting a bit weird then. Draco made it his mission then to find out just what was wrong with Harry.

* * *

><p>The first lesson they had the next day was double potions, as they walked through the door, Snape paired everyone up. "Draco you are with Potter." Draco sat at his seat and looked at Harry, expecting him to be making his way over, but Harry wasn't, he took out his books and put them on the table whilst looking through his bag.<p>

"Draco I haven't got all day, go and sit with Potter."

"Why is it me that has to move."

"Because I have just told you to. Now."

Draco sighed and picked up his stuff and sat down next to Harry. "Go and get our stuff then."

When Harry continued to shuffle through his bag, Draco nudged him.

"What?" Harry asked, turning to see Malfoy sat at the side of him. "I said go and get our stuff we need for our lesson."

"You have legs don't you Malfoy?"

"Of course I do."

"Fetch them yourself then." Harry said as he turned back to his bag, finally locating his potions book at the bottom. Draco growled and stood up, making his way over to the storage cupboard.

* * *

><p>Halfway through the lesson whilst the potion had to simmer for twenty minutes, Harry was reading his potions book, writing in it every now and then. Something, Draco noticed, that he did to. Write stuff down to help him work things out easier. Harry was halfway through writing something when Draco spoke up. "Why are you so quiet Potter?"<p>

Harry finished what he was writing an then looked up at Draco. "I am quiet because I am reading my book whilst jotting down notes. Why does it bother you whether I am quiet or not?"

"It doesn't. I just wondered as you are not always quiet."

"Haven't I been through enough to deserve a little peace and quiet?"

"Sorry."

Harry blinked. "Did you. Draco Malfoy. Say that you are sorry to me. Harry Potter?"

"Yes. And why are you whispering?"

"Can I help it if my throat is sore?"

"Go and see Poppy then."

"No thank you. I go in there with a sore throat she will keep me in overnight, knowing her. It will go on its own in a few days."

"Malfoy, Potter." Harry seeing Draco look straight at Severus, turned also. "You are in my lessons to work and learn. Not to chat. Ten points taken from Slytherin and Gryffindor." Harry slightly shook his head. "Potter. Stop behind after the lesson."

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p>After the lesson when everyone cleared out except for Harry. Draco, being the last one out closed the door behind him and pressed his ear against it to listen.<p>

"Are you alright Harry?"

_Harry? Since when did Severus call him 'Harry'?_ Draco thought.

"I'm fine sir."

"I noticed the twitching of your head. Has the feeling come on again?"

"A little."

"Wait here and I shall get you a potion.." Severus walked into his personal storage room and came out with a small vial filled with an orange coloured potion. Harry took it from Severus and downed it in one, pulling a face at the taste of it.

"I know it must taste awful Harry but it is the only thing that helps. You come to me if you need any more."

"I will. Thank you sir."

* * *

><p>Knowing the little meeting was now over, Draco hid in a nearby alcove and watched with a frown on his face as Harry left the potions room and made his way from the dungeons. <em>What IS wrong with Harry? <em>Whatever was wrong with Harry, Draco was determined to find out.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think so far?<em>**

**_Chapter two will be up within ten days :)_**

**_The updates between the chapters will be about a week and no longer than ten days as I am doing this story along with another one. :)_**

**_Review? :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly.) It belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling._**

**_This story will only have a few chapters. Set after the war. The seventh years have returned for an eighth year._**

**_Warning 1: Characters will be a little ooc (Sorry if you don't like that) Warning 2: this will be malexmale. (Eventually.)_**

**_I have to thank Cathcer 1984 for her help with this story. You are amazing. Thank you soo much :D x_**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :)_**

* * *

><p>Draco had been watching Harry through the day and noticed that unless you was really watch Harry closely, you wouldn't think there was something wrong with him. Draco had almost been caught twice, spying on Harry as he always had someone with him. He had to catch Harry on his own and when he heard Harry telling Ron he was going down to the quidditch pitch to fly around and be on his own for a while, Draco grabbed his chance and headed there straight away so when Harry arrived and took off in the air, it would just the two of them.<p>

Harry stepped onto the field, broom in hand and took off from the ground. It was only when he was in the air did he spot Draco. Harry sat hovering as Draco made his way over. "I didn't think anyone was here. I'll leave you on your own."

"Actually. I'm glad I caught you. I wanted to call a truce, the war is over, our fights are just petty compared to what we've been through. Well, mostly what you have been through. I would like to put all of that behind us and start again. Harry."

"You're serious?"

"Very." Draco held his hand out. "Friend?"

Harry looked into Draco's eyes before looking at the hand and slowly took it in his. "Friend. Draco."

Draco took his hand away and looked at Harry. "I never did get the chance to thank you for saving my life."

"I still owe your mother thanks for saving mine."

Draco frowned. "Is that why you saved me? Because she saved you?"

"No. I saved you before she saved me."

"How did she save you?"

"Voldemort cast the killing curse at me and got your mum to check to see if I was dead. She felt my pulse and asked me if you were still alive. I told her you was safe and well in the castle and she turned and told Voldemort I was dead."

Draco nodded. "Mother and me didn't much care for the war. Father did it for the power, but me and mother, it was more of a case of, shut up, agree and do as you're told and you live."

* * *

><p>They both flew to the ground and made their way back up to the castle together. "You never did answer my question Draco."<p>

"What question."

"When I was captured and you had to identify me. You knew it was me, I could see in your eyes that you knew it was me but you never said anything. Why?"

"If I told them it was you then _he _would have come and killed you. I knew that you was our only chance of survival. I couldn't let anything happen to you." Draco noticed that whilst he was answering Harry, twice he had to side step Harry to save him from walking into bushes as he didn't look where he was going, he was watching Draco all the while. Draco felt himself go a little red. "Why are you staring at me continuously?"

"I'm listening to you."

"Well yeah, but mostly when people talk they don't stare each other out."

"If you are really listening to someone and are interested in what they are saying, you focus on them and only them."

Draco shrugged and remained quiet until they reached the castle. Draco groaned when he saw a scowling Ron stood there. "Harry, what are you doing walking with ferret face."

"We have called a truce and are friends now Ron, so expect him around more often."

"Does he-"

"No he doesn't." Harry said, cutting off Ron's question.

Draco frowned. "Do I what?"

"Never mind. See you later Draco." Harry said and walked into the castle with Ron, leaving Draco stood there.

* * *

><p>That night, Draco got out of bed and got dressed. Getting undressed in the first place to try and sleep was a waste of time. He couldn't help but think about Harry. Harry. His friend. Friend. Draco liked the sound of that, although he wished for more than friend, one thing Draco failed to tell Harry was the other reason he didn't tell them at the manor that he was Harry. It was because he was in love with Harry and couldn't bear to think of Harry being killed, he couldn't, wouldn't go on if anything happened to Harry. On the night of the last battle when he saw Harry in Hagrid's arms, being told he was dead, Draco could practically feel his heart trying to rip itself from his chest. Draco just wanted to cry out in relief hen Harry revealed himself as alive and well.<p>

Harry was actually the only reason that Draco returned for hie eighth year, because he learnt that Harry was returning. And yet, something was wrong with him, he knew he would have to learn Harry's trust before Harry told him but Draco knew that that would be a long way off and found that not didn't he want to wait that long, he wouldn't wait that long.

Draco left the Slytherin common room and started to stroll through the deserted corridors.

Draco remembered back to his sixth year, he would not be the only one awake at night walking through the castle alone. Harry would be doing the same. Draco hoped that Harry was still the same and headed to the places he used to spot Harry the most in during his nightly strolls.

Having no luck in finding Harry, Draco gave up. _Maybe he didn't walk through the castle at night anymore._ He thought. Draco, being on the sixth floor, went up one more flight of stairs and opened the door to the corridor where the ROR was. As Draco turned the corner to head to the ROR, he saw a lone figure stood there staring at the wall that was slowly transforming into a door.

Draco took his wand out. _"Lumos"_ the tip of his wand lit the corridor and the lone figure facing the, now, door turned and squinted at the light, hand going above his eyes to shield his eyes from most of the light.

Draco lowered his wand as he approached the other student. "Harry."

"Draco."

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think?<em>**

**_Chapter three will be up within a week._**

**_Review? :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly.) It belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling._**

**_Set after the war. The seventh years have returned for an eighth year._**

**_Warning 1: Characters will be a little ooc (Sorry if you don't like that) Warning 2: this will be malexmale. (Eventually.)_**

**_I have to thank Cathcer 1984 for her help with this story. You are amazing. Thank you soo much :D x_**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :)_**

* * *

><p>Draco followed Harry into the ROR and saw a comfortable looking settee in front of a fireplace that had flames rising so high. There was a equally comfortable looking chair by the settee and so far away from them was a small table with four chairs set around it and on the opposite wall to where the table was, was a window that showed you the nights sky.<p>

Harry walked over and sat down on the settee. Draco opted for the chair. Harry who has always known Draco to sit straight back, showing good posture, was surprised when Draco swivelled round, back resting against one arm of the chair whilst his legs were dangling over the other arm.

Harry laid flat on his back on the settee facing Draco with a smile on his face. Draco seeing him smile frowned. "What?"

"You. In all the years I have known you, I have never seen you slouch and just relax."

"I have been brought up to be back straight at all times, nose in the air, but after how my father was in the war, what's the point. You are the only one who I have let see me like this actually."

"Should I feel honoured?"

Draco chuckled. "I'm sorry Harry."

It was Harry's turn to frown. "Why are you sorry?"

"I have made your life a misery from when you started here."

"No Draco. Voldemort did that. You took my mind off it all. You called me and picked on me. I needed to get my anger out of me but I wouldn't upset my friends, you doing what you did I had someone to fight back with. So thank you."

"I really helped?"

"Yes. There wasn't a night that went by when I didn't have a nightmare about Voldemort, I was angry at the things I saw him do. I needed to snap. You always seemed to be there and give me a reason to snap at you. So thank you for that."

"I know it isn't the same Harry but I was constantly having nightmares about him. After Christmas, I didn't come back to school. Mother wanted me at home. She was just like me, she didn't want any of it. I stayed at home and we kept each other going. Her knowing that I was alright kept her going and me knowing you was still out there somewhere fighting kept me going."

"I kept you going?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You was out there. Doing something, fighting to bring him down so the rest of us could live our lives peacefully. Me. I could do nothing but keep my mouth shut, agree no matter what I thought and try not to look frightened when he was in your presence."

"Draco you did what you had to do to keep alive."

"I did all that just to keep on going only to nearly get killed at Hogwarts where I was ordered to go and find you. That was one order I was happy to take from him. I got a chance to find you and see if you was alright."

"And I was."

"You were. I really thought I was going to die in that fire. I was surprised you came back for me. I thought that you hated me."

"I have never really hated you Draco. But whether I hated you or not. I couldn't let you die. I am only sorry that Crabbe died."

"Don't be. I'm not. Him and Goyle were never really my friends, they only hung around with me at the start because my father was so high up and then later because Voldemort lived at the manor. Apart from Blaise and Pansy, well, more Blaise than Pansy, she's more like a sister to me. Blaise is my only proper friend."

"You have me as well now Draco."

"That I do." Draco stood up and moved over to the window to look at the nights sky where Harry joined him moments later. Preferring to look at the blond then the view outside. "I can't believe after all we have been through Harry I find it easier to talk to you then I do to Blaise or mother."

"I feel the same with you. I hardly talk to Ron and Hermione about how I feel." Draco turned away from the window and saw Harry staring at him. "And how do you feel?" Draco whispered, his eyes flickering from Harry's lips to his eyes. "At the minute. Happy whilst enjoying the view."

Draco inched forward until his lips were close to touching Harry's. Harry moved that bit forward and connected their lips. Harry wound his arms around Draco's waist whilst Draco let his hands roam up Harry's back before burying his fingers into the messy nest of Harry's hair.

Harry thrust his tongue into Draco's mouth who let out a low groan and sucked on Harry's tongue before pulling away, resting his forehead on Harry's.

"I have waited a long time to do that Harry."

"As have I Draco. A very long time." Draco gasped and pulled his head away from Harry but kept his arms around his neck. "What's wrong Draco?"

Instead of answering, Draco decided to test something out first. "Harry. I don't want this to be a one time thing. I don't want to hide it either. I want you to be with me Harry and I want everyone to know."

"They will Draco. I feel the same as you." Draco noticing what Harry was doing when Draco was telling him what he felt and what he wanted only confirmed what he thought. "Harry."

"Draco?"

"I know what's wrong with you."

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think?<em>**

**_Chapter four will be up within a week. :)_**

**_Review? :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly.) It belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling._**

**_Set after the war. The seventh years have returned for an eighth year._**

**_Warning 1: Characters will be a little ooc (Sorry if you don't like that) Warning 2: this will be malexmale. (Eventually.)_**

**_I have to thank Cathcer 1984 for her help with this story. You are amazing. Thank you soo much :D x_**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :)_**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean?"<p>

"Harry, everyone knows that there is something wrong with you and no-one has been able to find out what. After spending this afternoon with you and these last couple of hours. I have been watching you closely tonight, mind you I would be because of the way I feel about you. But watching you tonight I now know what's wrong with you."

"What do you think is wrong with me Draco?"

"You are deaf Harry."

"What? No I'm not Draco."

Draco sighed and grabbed hold of Harry's upper arms and quickly spun him round. "Harry I have loved you since I was sixteen years old." he said and let go of Harry who spun back round and faced him. "You didn't hear what I said did you?"

Harry sighed in defeat and dropped his head. "No I didn't."

Draco bent slightly at the knees so his head was level with Harry's and placed his lips upon his. Harry didn't respond through surprise at first but then kissed back with all he had. They broke apart for air and Draco looked at Harry. "I want you to tell me everything and explain everything so I can at least try to understand what you are going through." Harry nodded. "Okay." he took hold of Draco's hand and led them over to the settee. Harry sat down on the settee, cross legged, leaning back against the arm and Draco sat the other end in the same position.

"It all started a week after the war when I collapsed. I woke up and found myself in St. Mungo's. There were people at the bottom of my bed and they were talking, I started to panic because I couldn't hear what they was saying. In order to explain they had to wand write it in the air for me to understand. They told me that my collapse was due to the knock on the head I received at the end of the war."

"But you collapsed a week later."

"I know. That can happen. You can bang your head and go weeks and then just drop. Anyway. They did tests and say that they were sure it will be a spontaneous recovery. The only question is. When? They told me I would be getting a fuzzy feeling in my head, mostly my ears, I have to take potions when that feeling comes on."

"Is that why you stopped behind in potions yesterday?"

"It is. I take potions for that. As for knowing what people are saying, I learnt how to read lips."

"Wait a minute though. If you only know what people are saying by reading their lips then how did you know what I was saying to you in potions when you had your head down whilst writing in your book?"

"Hermione heard you and told me. She charmed mine, hers and Ron's books. If we get separated in class, they always make sure that they are still close enough for hearing distance, if the person I am with says something, Hermione or Ron write in their book and it lets me know. Mind you. That's only with Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. The Gryffindors from year five up know about me"

Draco nodded. "And I am guessing that the only reason you was whispering was because you can't risk talking loudly."

"Yep, because I can't hear myself talk I don't want to risk shouting, so I whisper." Harry yawned and looked at Draco when a comfortable looking double bed appeared at the other side of the room. "You're tired, go and get some sleep. I'll be sleeping here in case you need me." Harry stood up and pulled Draco up with him. "I would rather have you a lot closer if I need you."

"Are you sure Harry?"

"I'm sure Draco." Harry stripped down to his boxer shorts and walked over to the bed. He pulled the covers back and got in, waiting for Draco.

Draco stripped down to his trousers and went to get in the bed, but stopped at the look on Harry's face. "What?"

"Are you honestly going to sleep in your trousers?"

"I'm gonna try. I always sleep in the nude Harry."

"Don't be uncomfortable because of me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Draco dropped his trousers and smirked when he saw Harry stare at his cock for a few seconds before blushing and looking away. Draco got in and leaned over Harry, placing a kiss on his lips. "Goodnight Harry."

"Good night Draco."

To say that Harry blushed and looked away when he stood in all his glory in front of Harry, Draco was surprised when Harry put his arm across his chest, put his head on his shoulder and curled up to him.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ron woke up and looked across at Harry's bed and saw it empty, worried where Harry was, he rushed into the shower room to find it empty, he rushed back into the dorm and started to empty Harry's trunk at the bottom of his bed, waking his dorm mates in the process. "Ron, why are you going through Harry's things?"<p>

Ron turned and saw Neville standing behind him whilst Seamus and Dean were sat up in bed.

"I can't find Harry. He is always in bed when I wake up and then I wake him up, if not he always wakes one of us up before he goes somewhere, did he wake any of you up?"

When all the lads shook their heads at Ron, he pulled out the Marauders map. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Ron opened the map up and laid it on the floor, "help me find him."

Neville knelt down next to Ron and Seamus and Dean got off their bed and knelt on the floor facing Ron and Neville. All four boys were looking for a good twenty minutes and couldn't find him anywhere. Ron stood up and threw some trousers and a top on. "I've got to tell Hermione, let me know if you see him." Neville nodded at Ron who grabbed his broom and left the boys dormitory. He reached the stairs that led to the girls dormitory, got on his broom and flew to the top, steadying himself with one hand on his broom, he banged on the door with his other. "Hermione. Hermione wake up. Hermione what is taking you so long?" Hermione opened the doors in just her jeans and bra. "Why do have to bang so loudly Ron?"

"Sorry love, but it's Harry. I woke up and he wasn't in his bed, I, along with Neville, Seamus and Dean have searched the map and we can't find him anywhere."

"Right. Go and wait in the common room for me whilst I finish getting dressed and we will start to look in the places that that are not on the map."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later when Hermione entered the common room, Neville came running downstairs. "We have been checking the map to see if there is anyone else who is missing because he might be with them, and if they were we could have asked their friends if they knew where they had gone with Harry."<p>

"And what did you find?"

"There is only other person beside Harry who isn't on the map."

"Who is it Neville?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Well done Neville." Hermione said beaming. "We was going to search all the places that aren't listed on the map but now there is no need to, there is only one place that isn't on the map that Harry and Draco share."

"Room of requirement." Ron whispered. Ron and Hermione was about to leave when Neville stopped them. "How do we get the map to go blank again?"

"Tap it with your wand and say 'mischief managed' thanks Nev." Ron called out as he ran from the common room after Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think?<em>**

**_Was what is wrong with Harry what any of you thought of?_**

**_Chapter five will be up within a week._**

**_Review? :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly.) It belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling.**_

**_Set after the war. The seventh years have returned for an eighth year._**

**_Warning 1: Characters will be a little ooc (Sorry if you don't like that) Warning 2: this will be malexmale. (Eventually.)_**

**_I have to thank Cathcer 1984 for her help with this story. You are amazing. Thank you soo much :D x_**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :)_**

* * *

><p>Ron and Hermione went to the room of requirement. Ron didn't know how to get in as Harry was already in there but Hermione knowing that he would want somewhere to just sit and relax thought it over as she walked back and forth three times. When the door appeared, Hermione walked in quietly. Ron followed her in and looking around the room, Hermione couldn't see Harry, that was until she heard Ron making a choking noise, she looked to where Ron was and saw Harry in the bed fast asleep with Draco behind him, Harry wrapped up Draco's arms. "About time." Hermione whispered. "We will leave them a small note so Harry knows that we know he is fine and he will find us later."<p>

Hermione placed the note on the table and took Ron's hand, leading him from the room. "You are not seriously thinking of leaving Harry with the ferret are you?" Hermione stopped and looked at Ron. "Look at him Ron. Even asleep, this is the first time I have seen him happy and peaceful in ages. If Draco makes him happy then you bite your tongue and let them get on with it. Harry has been in love with Draco for a while now. Leave them be." Ron sighed and nodded, following Hermione from the room.

* * *

><p>Draco awoke some time later to find he was spooning Harry who was still fast asleep in his arms. Draco smiled and started to kiss the back of Harry's neck. Harry started to wake under Draco's ministrations. "Morning." Harry moaned. Draco now knowing that Harry wouldn't be able to know what he was saying unless he faced him, turned Harry around in his arms. "Morning." Harry smiled and leaned forward and kissed Draco who responded by rolling on top of Harry, grounding his erection against Harry's clothed one. Draco buried his face into Harry's neck, breathing in the scent that was all Harry. "Gods Harry, I do love you."<p>

Harry moaned and moved his head to give Draco more access to his neck. "I love you too Draco."

Draco pulled back and looked at Harry. "You heard me?"

"No. Your lips were against my neck when you spoke, I only got the words 'love you'. You did say that didn't you?"

"I did. How long have you loved me for Harry?"

"Quite a while. What about you?"

"Since sixth year. Another reason I didn't give you away at the manor, I didn't want him to kill you. I wouldn't have gone on if you had died."

"Well obviously I didn't and I am very much alive." Harry said as he rubbed his erection against Draco. "So you are." Draco murmured and leaned down to kiss Harry once more.

* * *

><p>They left the ROR sometime later and went to their dorms to shower and change and met each other in the entrance hall. Harry came walking down the stairs and saw Draco with his back to him. Harry smiled and walked up behind Draco, hoping that he was silent in doing so. He must have been for when Harry clapped his hands down on Draco's shoulders and said 'boo' Draco jumped forward, got his wand out and spun round, only to lower it when he saw Harry there with a smile on his face. Draco put his wand away and Harry gave him a small kiss as he slipped his hand into Draco's. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist it. Come on, lets get some breakfast."<p>

If anyone was at all surprised and wondered why Harry and Draco, not only walked into the great hall hand in hand, but also sat down and ate breakfast together, smiling at each other every now and then, nobody said anything.

Harry looked up when Hermione and Ron sat down opposite them. "Harry, the next time you decide to up and leave in the middle of the night, tell Ron, or leave a note where he can find it. He woke up the rest of your dorm mates and got them on their knees looking for you on the map."

Harry looked guilty. "I'm sorry. I didn't think. I just wanted to go for a walk and I knew if I woke and told Ron he would insist on coming and I wanted to be on my own."

"Me and Hermione was going to search all the places that weren't on the map as you wasn't on it, but then Neville worked it out that there was only one other person who wasn't on the map and that was fer- Draco here. We figured that you'd be in the ROR so Hermione and I went there. It was only when we saw you that we could breath normally again."

"You saw me and Harry?"

"Wrapped around each other, yes we did Draco. Ron here wanted to lash out but I calmed him down when I saw how peaceful he looked whilst sleeping. He hasn't looked that peaceful in quite a while. So I told Ron to..."

"She told me that anything I have against you I am to bite my tongue. Harry is more than a friend, he is like my brother, you hurt him and I hurt you. Got it."

"Yes Weas- Ron."

Hermione picked up a slice of toast and started to spread some jam on it. "I am guessing that you know what is wrong with Harry?"

"I do. He didn't tell me. I guessed it after seeing that he didn't nothing but stare at my lips whilst I was talking. But I won't say anything until Harry is ready."

Hermione nodded. "Good. Because the last thing Harry wants right now is for people to be crowded round him."

"Tell me about it. First it was Harry parents have died oh that poor baby. Harry is now starting Hogwarts and he will be so confused as he was raised by muggles who refused to tell him he was a wizard, oh that poor child. Harry has entered the tri wizard tournament as he feels he needs a challenge to prove himself, that poor boy. Harry is out there alone on the run whilst Voldemort is getting stronger, looking for him, oh that poor lad. They find out I am now deaf it is going to be, Harry has suffered all them years and has fought all of his life and risked it for all of us and now he is having to live without ever hearing the sound of anything again, that poor man."

Draco saw Harry tighten his hold on his fork and placed his hands on Harry's cheeks, turning his head so he was facing him, when Harry frowned, Draco mouthed the words _'Harry Potter won't be able to hear me scream his name when he is pounding into me and I am cumming all over our stomachs. Poor you.'_

Harry blushed and looked away. "What did you say to him? That's not fair, we can't read lips." Hermione moaned.

"And I'm glad you can't because what I just said to Harry was for him to know and no-one else." Draco said as he picked up a blueberry muffin and began to eat.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think?<em>**

**_Chapter six will be up within a week._**

**_Review? :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly.) It belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling.**_

**_Set after the war. The seventh years have returned for an eighth year._**

**_Warning 1: Characters will be a little ooc (Sorry if you don't like that) Warning 2: this will be malexmale. (Eventually.)_**

**_I have to thank Cathcer 1984 for her help with this story. You are amazing. Thank you soo much :D x_**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :)_**

* * *

><p>Later that day Harry and Draco where flying around the quidditch pitch, when Draco found out that there would be no practices going on today, Harry asked Minerva if he could have the quidditch pitch to himself for a while, she granted him permission and Harry rushed off to find Draco straight away.<p>

Now here they were. At first they raced around a few times before seeing who could catch the snitch first. They were now taking it in turns to mind the goals whilst the other threw the quaffles to try and score.

"You should have tried out for chaser instead of seeker Draco." Harry taunted as he seemed better at scoring past Harry then catching the snitch.

Draco flew over to Harry who was hovering in front of the middle post. "I am an excellent seeker Harry. I have caught the snitches in all of the matches I have played."

"Except in the games when you have faced me."

"I let you win those games."

"I am willing to bet all the money in my vault that you are the only person who believes that."

"Shut up." Draco smirked.

"Gladly." Harry said and reached out and grabbed Draco, pulling him towards him and engaging him in a passionate kiss once theirs lips touched. Harry held on to Draco tighter as the kiss got even more passionate when Draco thrust his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry felt something surge through him as Draco held him in his arms, thinking it was because he was kissing Draco with a lot more passion then he had since they first kissed, he dismissed it.

When the need for air got the better of them, they pulled apart. "Wow Draco."

"Wow indeed Harry." Draco got the snitch out of Harry's pocket and chucked it into the air where it spread its wings and took off. "Come on. We'll have one more race and then finish off what we started here in the showers." Draco quickly kissed Harry and flew away. Harry scrunched his eyes shut and shook his head when the buzzing feeling returned, even more than it did the other week in potions. Noting to see Snape for some more potion after they landed, Harry took off after Draco.

Harry could feel the buzzing feeling getting worse and tried to put it aside and focus on Draco who was flying side to side, posing on his broom that gave Harry a nice view of his arse. Harry shook his head as the buzzing feeling got worse and his vision started to cloud over. "Draco." was all Harry managed to get out before blackness over took him and he knew no more.

* * *

><p>Draco turned to see if Harry was close and watched in horror as Harry passed out and fell from his broom. "Harry!" Draco shouted and sped off towards Harry. "Come one, go faster." he urged his broom as he flew lower and lower towards the ground in order to get to Harry in time. Draco managed to get lower than Harry and with only about six feet from the ground, Draco jumped from his broom and managed to wrap his arms around Harry and let out an, 'ouf' when his back made contact with the ground, Harry landing on top of him.<p>

Draco quickly rolled them both over and straddled Harry's hips, placing both hands on Harry's shoulders, Draco started to shake him. "Harry. Harry. Please wake up. Harry please."

Harry groaned. "Draco?"

"Harry? Oh thank god. Are you alright?"

Harry opened his eyes. "I'm fine. I heard you Draco. I heard you calling out to me." Harry said, smiling at Draco.

"You can hear again?"

"Yes. They said it would come back but I didn't think it would be so soon."

Draco placed his hand over Harry's eyes. "I love you Harry."

"I love you too Draco. In future, don't cover my eyes again, I would like to look at you when I tell you."

"I was just testing."

"I know."

Draco stiffly stood up followed by Harry. "Come on, we need to go and see Poppy." When Draco started to walk from the pitch all stiffly, Harry stopped him. "Why are you walking funny?"

"I turned in time to see you fall from your broom, I raced towards you and managed to get lower than you. To stop you hitting the ground, I jumped from my broom and wrapped my arms around you so you had a soft landing."

"How far from the ground was we?"

"About five or six feet."

"You hurt yourself saving me?"

"And I would again Harry." Draco moved closer to Harry and kissed him. "Come on, maybe Poppy can give me something for the pain whilst we're at it." Harry ran his hand gently down Draco's back, over his firm arse before moving his hand and entwined his fingers with Draco's as the slowly made their way back to the castle.

* * *

><p>Harry walked into the hospital wing along with a limping Draco, Poppy looked up and shook her head. "What have you two been fighting about now?"<p>

"We haven't been fighting. Draco has hurt his back because he saved me from getting injured when I passed out on my broom."

Poppy walked over to Harry and was about to check him over when he backed away. "It's Draco Poppy, not me." Poppy nodded and led Draco over to the nearest bed. "Why is Harry being nice to you, you must have done something if you have hated each other for all these years."

"Draco has done nothing to me." Poppy gasped and turned to Harry. "You heard me?"

"Yes. I was on my broom when the buzzing feeling came on, stronger than it normally does."

"You didn't tell me that."

Harry looked guiltily at Draco before looking at Poppy. "I was going to go and ask Severus for a potion once I had finished practice with Draco but I passed out."

"You got your hearing back Harry, this is great." Poppy made to move away from Draco to check Harry and once again, Harry moved back. "Draco's back Poppy."

Poppy told Draco to take his shirt off and lay on his front. Draco did as she asked and Harry, along with Poppy saw the redness. Draco winced when Poppy pressed down. "I think it is just going to be badly bruised Mr Malfoy." Poppy backed back and Draco took that as a sign to get dressed again. She walked into her storage cupboard and came out seconds later to see Harry sat next to Draco. She handed Draco a few vials of potion. "I can give you pain potions." Draco took them from her. "And some salve that will need to be rubbed on."

"I'll take that and do that for him."

"Why you Harry?"

"Because Poppy, as his boyfriend, no-one but me gets to see that much of him and rub salve into his back. That's my job."

Not knowing what to say to what Harry said, Poppy just smiled. "Will you let me check you over now Harry?"

Harry nodded and sat still whilst Poppy checked him over. She told him that all was well and that he was now back to his old self again and no permanent damage had been done. Harry and Draco thanked her and left the hospital wing, hand in hand as they made their was up to McGonagall's office to let her know about Harry so she could inform the rest of the staff.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think?<em>**

**_I have nearly finished writing the last chapter for this story. It will have a total of nine chapters and chapter seven will be up within three days._**

**_Review? :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly.) It belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling.**_

**_Set after the war. The seventh years have returned for an eighth year._**

**_Warning 1: Characters will be a little ooc (Sorry if you don't like that) Warning 2: this will be malexmale. (Eventually.)_**

**_I have to thank Cathcer 1984 for her help with this story. You are amazing. Thank you soo much :D x_**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :)_**

* * *

><p>Harry and Draco were walking to McGonagall's office when they heard someone call out to them. "Draco, it seems funny to see you in Potter's presence where you are not fighting him. Are you ill?"<p>

Harry smiled and turned to see Snape heading their way. "No sir, Draco is not ill. Me and Draco are going out."

"Going out as in..."

"Going out as in boyfriends Severus, I love Harry and he loves me."

"Wait a minute, Harry, you answered me with your back turned. Has your hearing come back?"

"It has." Harry explained what happened on the quidditch pitch. "Why didn't you come to me straight away. I have told you time and time again, you get the fuzzy feeling then you come straight to me."

"Within minutes of getting it, I passed out, when I came to I could hear again, we had to go to the hospital wing for Draco because he hurt his back."

"Did Poppy give you a potion Harry."

"No. Why should she if my hearing has returned."

"Because you will still feel a bit funny in the head for a couple of days." Snape sighed. "Binky." he called out and a small house elf appeared. "Yes Professor?"

"Go to my storage and bring me a vial of Harry Potter's hearing potion." The elf disappeared and reappeared within seconds handing Snape a vial full of orange liquid, disappearing again once Snape dismissed her. "Drink it." he said, holding the vial out to Harry. "But it tastes horrible."

"I don't care. Drink it." Harry sighed and took the bottle from Snape, he downed it in one and handed it back as he pulled a face. "I'll take that awful taste away for you." Draco whispered into Harry's ear.

"Spare me the details." Snape mumbled as he turned and walked away from them. Harry smiled and turned to Draco, leading him to McGonagall's office.

* * *

><p>"I am happy that your hearing has come back Harry."<p>

"As am I. When you tell the rest of the staff, can you please tell them to keep it amongst themselves? Me and Draco are going to let it be known that we are now a couple, here is where I get the chance to know what people really think about me."

"Of course Harry. An excellent idea. In fact." Minerva stood up and called out for nearly headless nick. The ghost came floating through the wall. "You called Minerva?"

"Yes sir Nicholas, can you please round up the ghosts of each house and tell them they are to let their houses know that students from fifth years and up are to be in the great hall in one hours time." the ghost merely bowed and floated from the office.

"What are you planning Professor?"

"It is only the Gryffindors who know of Harry, with Harry's permission, I would like to inform all of the students from fifth year ans above."

Harry smiled. "You have my permission Professor."

Minerva smiled. "The both of you head off to lunch, make sure they all see you quite clearly and know that you are a couple."

Harry smiled and stood up along with Draco. "Yes Professor. Thank you." he said, smiling once more and leaving the office to head down to the great hall to have dinner.

* * *

><p>Harry and Draco walked into the great hall and headed up to the Gryffindor table and could see people out of the corner of their eyes stop doing what they were doing to see what Draco and Harry were doing so close to each other and not fighting. "How do we show them all at once that we are together?" Draco asked under his breath.<p>

Harry smiled and sat down on the bench and faced the table, Draco swung his legs over the bench and was about to sit down when he felt Harry grab his waist and pull him down so he ended up sitting on Harry's lap rather than on the bench next to him. Draco faced Harry. "Harry what-?" was all he managed before he found his lips moving together with Harry's. Draco heard a mixture of gasps, outrageous comments of 'you've got to be joking' and 'unbelievable' Draco heard the sound of someone choking close to him and was willing to bet that it was Ron.

Harry pulled back and buried his face in Draco's neck, gently biting and sucking.

"It's official then?" Ron said, once his choking was under control. Draco turned and looked at Ron, he got off Harry's lap who frowned at him, Draco faced him. "Due to our little display, Ron wants to know if it really is official with us."

Harry looked from Draco to Ron. "Of course it is. I love Draco and he loves me." Harry heard the table behind him start talking and saw from the corner of his eye that heads started to turn and whisper in peoples ear, one by one as each person turned and whispered to the next person what they had been told.

Harry saw the same going on, not only at the Gryffindor table but at the table in front of him, passing the news down the table before one student leaned over and told a Slytherin, therefore, the process continued. Draco looked around and saw what was going on and looked at Harry. "It looks like everyone now knows that we are in love with each other." Harry smiled and placed a kiss on Draco's lips before helping himself to some food.

* * *

><p>After dinner, all of the students cleared out of the great hall except for the students that were fifth year and up. McGonagall stood up shut the door locking them in and silencing the great hall off. "I have told all of the ghosts to round up every student from fifth year and up from each house because there is a matter that you have to be told." McGonagall used her wand to write in mid-air what she was saying.<p>

"The reason for me doing this wand writing in mid air is because there is a student in here that is deaf. He has been deaf since a week after the war, after several tests he has been assured that his hearing will return, it is only a matter of time. I tell you all now so you know what to expect and try and help him as best you can, as soon as these doors locked, your heads of houses cast a charm on all of you so you cannot repeat what you heard unless it amongst those who already know. You can try as hard as you like, but you will not be able to tell anyone else who doesn't know in any way, shape or form."

The students started to look around and chatter amongst themselves.

"Silence." Snape roared.

McGonagall glanced at him. "Thank you Severus." She looked at all the students again. "He can read lips, so if you want an answer from him or want him to know what you are saying, let him see your lips, otherwise it will be a waste of time."

"Who is he?" One Slytherin shouted.

McGonagall waved her wand and wrote in the air. _They want to know who you are. Please stand in your own time._ Harry heard the great hall go silent as everyone except the Gryffindors started to look around to see who was going to stand up. Harry looked at Draco who gave him an encouraging smile. Harry smiled back and for what must have been the millionth time, felt all eyes on him as he slowly stood up.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think?<em>**

**_Chapter eight will be up tomorrow :)_**

**_Review? :)_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly.) It belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling.**_

**_Set after the war. The seventh years have returned for an eighth year._**

**_Warning 1: Characters will be a little ooc (Sorry if you don't like that) Warning 2: this will be malexmale. (Eventually.)_**

**_I have to thank Cathcer 1984 for her help with this story. You are amazing. Thank you soo much :D x_**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :)_**

* * *

><p>Harry looked at everyone staring at him and sighed, dropping his head. He only looked up again when people started to whisper amongst themselves and look at each other in turns of looking back at him. "He's even more of a freak than he was before."<p>

Next to Harry, Draco stood up, glaring at the Slytherin table. Harry knew what was said and who said it, but had to act otherwise and watched Draco. "Say that again _Nott._" he dared.

Theo stood up and looked at Draco. Smirk on his face. "I'll do better than that _Malfoy_." Theo raised his wand and wrote what he said in the air.

Draco went to move but Harry stopped him. "Don't bother."

Draco faced Harry. "Why?"

"Because unlike you and Nott. I have seen a certain Professor making his way over to him." Draco turned and looked and saw Severus make his way up to him. Harry didn't know what Snape had said, but whatever it was, it had Theo storming from the great hall with a sour look on his face.

Harry turned when he felt someone tap his shoulder, he turned and saw a sixth year Hufflepuff stood there. "On behalf of all us Hufflepuffs' we would just like to say sorry for your suffering and we are here to help as best we can. We owe you that and more for what you did for all of us."

Harry smiled. "Thank you."

"Draco can you tell Harry that all of us would like to help as best we can as well please?"

Draco turned Harry so he was facing him. "The Ravenclaws' say they would like to help as best they can as well." Harry turned and smiled at the Ravenclaw table. "Thank you ."

"Now that you all know. You are all free to leave."

* * *

><p>It was later that night when Harry was sat in the common room studying when he heard Ron start talking. "What do you think he sees in Malfoy?"<p>

Hermione looked over at Harry and saw that he was turned away from them before answering Ron. "I don't know Ron but we should let Harry make this decision, if he makes a mistake then we have to let him."

"So you think Malfoy's a mistake?"

"I don't know Ron but I think that Harry needs to find that out for himself."

"He will do as well Hermione. I still don't trust Malfoy."

"I don't know Ron. You saw how protective he was with Harry earlier."

"Only because people were around to see Hermione. I bet he is different when they are alone."

"You'll never know."

"There is always ways of finding that out."

"You are not to follow them Ron."

"But Herm-" Ron stopped when Harry stood up. He packed his books away and turned, smiling at Ron and Hermione. "I'm off to meet Draco. If I'm not back, I'll be in the ROR again."

Hermione and Ron smiled back and nodded. "Okay Harry."Hermione answered.

As soon as the portrait shut behind Harry. Ron ran upstairs, coming down minutes later with Harry's invisibility cloak. Hermione looked up. "You're not serious?"

"Very." Ron leaned over and kissed Hermione. "See you later."

* * *

><p>Ron got to the seventh floor and spotted Harry making his way to the ROR. Ron followed quietly and stopped when he saw Draco leaning against a wall, waiting. He watched as Harry walked up to Draco who pushed himself from the wall and hugged Harry before kissing him, pulling back, Ron saw concern on Draco's face. Once again, Hermione was right.<p>

When Draco pulled back from Harry, Harry, without moving his head looked sharply to his left as though to show Draco the empty corridor behind him. "Act as you normally do. Ron is behind us." Harry whispered. Draco nodded and kissed Harry once again and taking his hand, led him into the ROR.

When Ron saw them disappear through the door that then molded back into a wall, he turned and walked back to Gryffindor tower.

* * *

><p>"Why would Ron follow you here?" Draco asked once they were both safely inside. Harry told him the conversation he heard between Ron and Hermione. "You can't expect them to go from hating me one second, to being close friends with me the next Harry."<p>

"Well no, I don't expect that but after all we have been through I would have hoped by now that they trust my judgement."

"Allow me to cheer you up?"

"Depends what you have in mind."

"How about you fucking me into the mattress?"

"Deal." Harry said and started to strip.

Draco stripped down to nothing and walked over to the bed, swaying his hips as he did so, looking over his shoulder and smiling at the fact that Harry's eyes were glued to the swaying of his arse. Draco laid on the bed and looked over at Harry. "Are you going to stand there oggling or are you going to do something?"

Harry all but flew to the bed, landing on top of Draco who chuckled. "Keen aren't you?"

"Oh yes." Harry answered huskily and kissed Draco, grounding his erection against Draco's. Harry broke the kiss and magically prepared Draco, not being able to wait to get inside the blond underneath him.

Harry lifted Draco's legs onto his shoulders, literally bending the blond in half as he thrust hard into Draco who moaned loudly. "Merlin Harry. Thrust"

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He held himself up with his arms, hands resting either side of Draco's head and started to pound furiously into Draco who let out a grunt with every thrust, along with a, "Oh, Harry, yes, right there, harder, faster. Fuck Harry."

Harry balanced himself on one arm and moved his, now free hand, down and took Draco's cock into his hand and started to pump it and squeeze it time with his thrusts. Soon Draco was coming, screaming Harry's name, spilling all over Harry's hand and chest. His legs dropping from Harry's shoulders as Harry came deep inside of Draco shouting out his name.

Draco reached over and grabbed Harry's wand, cleaning them both up, putting the wand back just in time as Harry dropped down on to Draco. Draco instructed Harry to pull out of him and once Draco was laying with his back flush against Harry's chest, told Harry to enter him again, stating he wanted to go to sleep with Harry buried deep in him.

Harry smiled and kissed the back of Draco's neck. "Good night Draco. I love you."

"Good night. I love you too Harry."

* * *

><p>When Ron entered the common room, removing the cloak, Hermione stood up from the settee. "Well?" Ron walked up to Hermione and placed a small kiss on her lips. "Night." was all he said before leaving Hermione stood there with a smile on her face.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think?<em>**

**_Chapter nine, which will be the last chapter will be up tomorrow :)_**

**_Review? :)_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly.) It belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling.**_

**_Set after the war. The seventh years have returned for an eighth year._**

**_I was going to post this chapter tomorrow, but with me being busy tomorrow, it is either post it now or post it late tomorrow, I decided to post it now._**

**_This last chapter is dedicated to each and everyone of you who has reviewed this story, put it on story alert or made it one of your favorites. Thank you all :) x_**

**_Warning 1: Characters will be a little ooc (Sorry if you don't like that) Warning 2: this will be malexmale. (Eventually.)_**

**_I have to thank Cathcer 1984 for her help with this story. You are amazing. Thank you soo much :D x_**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :)_**

* * *

><p>The next morning Draco woke up and turned over when he didn't feel Harry behind him. He opened his eyes and saw that he was alone, not only in bed, but in the ROR as well. Draco got out of bed and slowly started to get dressed. It was only when he picked up his wand did he see the note that Harry had left. <em>"Morning baby, I've gone to shower and change. I'll see you at breakfast. Love Harry. X."<em>

Draco smiled and pocketed the note before picking up his wand and leaving the room.

Draco had a shower back in the Slytherin dormitory and got a changed for the day. His first lesson of today was potions with Harry which was in an hour. He packed his bag with the items he would be need for today's lessons and started to make his way to the great hall.

As he walked up the stairs from the dungeons and reached the entrance hall, he smiled when he saw Harry with his back to him as he was heading for the great hall. Draco was about to quicken his pace so he could catch up with Harry when he saw Theo Nott out of the corner of his eye raise his wand to Harry's back, Draco whipped out his wand and caught Theo's attention when he pointed his wand at him. "Don't you even think about it Nott."

"Why? What are you gonna do?"

"You really don't want to know the answer to that question."

* * *

><p>Harry who saw two girls in front of him staring at something behind him, turned and saw Theo with his wand pointing at him and Draco with his wand pointing at Theo. Harry walked over to Draco who didn't lower his wand at all as, Harry noticed, Theo's wand followed Harry as he walked over to Draco.<p>

"Draco what's going on?

"I come up from the dungeon and see you, but before I can get to you, this idiot here steps out from the shadows, his wand pointed at you ready to hex you."

"I knew it would only be a matter of time. You really are pathetic Nott. Why are you still so hell bent on making me suffer? Still can't get over the fact that a Gryffindor saved your arse, you now feel as though you have to embarrass me."

"Oh please, you did what you did to save your own arse. No-one else's. And now you expect everyone to show sympathy towards you and tread carefully because the golden boy can no longer hear."

"I don't want sympathy from anybody. McGonagall told you all so you would be aware of the situation."

"Why? I don't care what the fuck is now wrong with the golden boy."

Draco stepped in front of Harry and leaned right in to Theo's personal space. "I care, and unless you want to lose your bollocks." Draco paused and moved his wand further down. "You leave Harry alone. No more of this bullshit and prank pulling. Spread the word. Because I don't care who does it, Harry gets hurt, I'm coming after you." Draco pocketed his wand and turned around and put his arm around Harry, moving him away and towards the great hall.

"Thank you for stepping in and saying what you said." Harry said, kissing Draco's cheek.

"I didn't do that for nothing you know. I will want something in return."

Harry stopped them both. "Oh yeah? And what would you like in return?"

"A repeat performance of last night."

Harry chuckled before placing a kiss on his boyfriends lips. "Deal. Come on, lets go and get some breakfast."

* * *

><p>Apart from the dark looks that Theo shot at them, Harry and Draco had had no trouble from him for the next few days. It wasn't until the following weekend when Theo tried again.<p>

Theo had just finished his dinner in the great hall and looked over at the Gryffindor table where there was an empty space. Harry and Draco's place. Harry and Draco. Stupid Harry. Ever since they came back after the war, Draco distanced himself from his friends, Theo has gone from being his close friend to nothing, and all because the golden boy.

When the great hall started to clear out, Theo walked out and started to make his way to the dungeons, pushing past those who were still walking from the great hall, when something in the alcove caught his eye. Harry and Draco. Harry had Draco pinned against the wall, attacking Draco's mouth with his own. Theo growled and whipped his wand out and pointed it straight at Harry's back.

Hermione forgetting Harry couldn't hear screamed. "HARRY BEHIND YOU." as she ran with Ron to disarm Theo but they both stopped in shock as Harry pulled away from Draco and turned at Hermione's scream and took his wand out and pointed it straight at Theo.

"Harry you heard me."

Harry felt Draco behind him rest his forehead against the back of his neck. "So much for keeping it a secret to see what people really thought of you." he murmured.

Snape who saw Theo, walked over to him and dragged him away, scolding him as he did so. Once he was out of sight, Harry looked at Hermione. "Yes I did."

"When did your hearing return?"

"Last week. That day you and Ron was talking in the common room and I left to meet Draco only to be followed by Ron."

Ron actually looked sorry. "I'm sorry mate."

"It's alright Ron. It's forgotten." Harry took hold of Draco's hands and pulled him from the alcove and started to lead him to Draco's room in the dungeons. He noticed people talking and whispering among them. "Can I leave it to you both to explain all?" Harry asked, looking at Ron and Hermione who smiled. "Of course Harry, you two get going." Harry threw Hermione a smile and walked of towards Draco's room, his arm wrapped around his waist and his face buried in Draco's neck, placing butterfly kisses there.

"I wonder what Theo's problem was."

"He hates me even more Draco because I have took his best friend away." Draco stopped in front of a portrait and gave the password that led them both into Draco's private rooms. "What?"

"You heard."

"Blaise is my best friend. The most me and Theo did was flirt back and forth."

"His feelings probably ran deeper and now because you are with me, you don't flirt with him and to him, it is my fault."

"What a sore loser. There is only one person from now on who I flirt with and who gets to see me in a way no-one else will."

Harry tightened his grip on Draco. "Make sure it stays that way as well."

"Only if the same applies to you."

"It does."

"Good." Draco whispered and closed the distance between them. Draco now had all he wanted in his arms, and he wasn't about to let it go. No matter how jealous or upset people got, they could deal with them sort of people together, but for now, they took the liberty of enjoying the peace and quiet, as now the whole school knew of Harry's deafness, no doubt it would be in the prophet come morning.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The end.<em>**

**_What do you think?_**

**_Review? :)_**


End file.
